1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for cooling an operator's seat of a work vehicle.
2. Related Art
There has been a known technique for preventing an operator's seat of a work vehicle from being heated by the heat from an engine as described, for example, in Utility Model Application Publication No. 58-65123.
FIG. 6 of Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 58-65123 illustrates the sectional side view of a work vehicle, in which a counter weight 91 provided at the rear side of a work vehicle has a path 92 through which cooling air passes. A cooling fan 18 sucks outside air through this path 92. Consequently, an airflow 93 of the outside air passes through a radiator 20, thereby cooling a cooling water running through the radiator 20.
The airflow 93, which is heated while passing through the radiator 20, is sent to an engine room 17. The airflow 93 is sucked by a blower 96 into a duct, and is then passed through an evaporator 94 for freezing cycles provided above the engine room 17.
The airflow sent in this way is cooled to be cold air 95A and 95B. The cold air 95A is blown to the rear part of the operator's seat 14 to prevent the operator's seat 14 from being heated. The cold air 95B is returned into the engine room 17 to cool the interior of the engine room 17.
However, the conventional technique disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 58-65123 has a problem as described below. Specifically, in this conventional technique, the entire airflow sucked from the outside is sent to the radiator 20 where it is heated and then cooled again by the evaporator 94. Thus, this re-cooling operation requires additional energy, causing an increased amount of energy consumption.
Moreover, the airflow heated by the radiator 20 is once sent to the engine room 17, and then sent to the evaporator 94 by a blower 96. This causes another problem in which the blower 96 is required to be provided, and a route is complicated through which the airflow runs. As a result, it is difficult to manufacture the cooling system.